Curiosity Kills The Brat
by Hana Rui
Summary: Shuichi got a little curious and wanted to watch this certain flick… YuShu. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Summary:** Shuichi got a little curious and wanted to watch this certain flick...

* * *

**Title: **Curiosity Kills The Brat

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai, humor, crossover

**Pairing: **Eiri Yuki x Shuichi Shindo

* * *

Yuki was getting soft and wasn't really liking it. Especially not where the brat was concerned. He should've just said no, but found he was unable to with just one look at that pouting face begging for mercy. The brat could use that trick on the devil and he would certainly win himself half of hell.

So, he played along, and even took some time off his novel—which was due two days from now—and went out with the brat to the video rental shop to get the movie he wanted. Why the pink-haired punk suddenly took interest in the movie was practically beyond him, but he shut his mouth and let the kid drag him along.

He did have a bit of a crush on the girl who's made the movie such a hit, anyway, and thought he needed that kind of treat after working non-stop for weeks on end. It was a freaky crush, really. But Eiri Yuki was never one to care about what people thought of his preferences.

They got the movie and made it home safely enough despite their lousy disguises. He sat on the couch and watched the overly excited pink-haired weirdo pop the tape into the player before flopping contentedly beside him.

The movie reeled on, and the brat shrunk deeper and deeper into his side each minute. He had to drive the thought of it being cute from off his mind and tried to focus on the movie.

He had watched it for about a dozen times already, and was a little amused that the brat hadn't really heard about it until this morning. Probably from some random discussion with his equally freakish band mates.

_This was just Suguru's cup of tea,_ he thought.

The movie went on, scaring the hell out of the kid with each frame, each scene-change. Until the freakish finale came up and the brat ended up screaming into his armpit. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around the shivering kid, but ended up hauling him off when he realized the damn brat had wetted his pants—_and_ the furniture.

He kept a foul mood the following day and the brat did all he could to make up for it by washing the couch. He tried to cook lunch, too, but only managed to cut himself before _almost_ burning the kitchen down that Yuki completely ignored him for the rest of the afternoon—except perhaps to scream at him to scram.

The brat eventually left in the late afternoon to return the videotape they had borrowed, with the ulterior motive of asking the lady behind the counter a question that made her red from a lousy attempt at stopping herself from laughing right at his face.

"Of course, it wasn't true," she chortled. "It was just a movie. You'll live."

That improved Shuichi's mood somehow and he thought of dropping by the studio to check on things. Hiroshi was in, tuning up his guitar, "Suguru just left for some school play rehearsal," he said.

He risked a conversation with Hiro, concerning the movie and almost whacked his friend upside the head when the long-haired guitarist began laughing.

"You're being a tad too paranoid, Shu," he said, amidst snorting attempts at holding back his laughter. "It was just a movie, for heaven's sake!"

That calmed his nerves a wee bit and he even managed a smile. _It was just a movie. Just a movie, after all. Nothing to be scared of, really._

_I am just being a tad too paranoid._

Sakano-san came in shortly to inform him that he was wanted at the president's office. He frowned and racked his memory for something wrong that he had done in the past days as he went down the hall and up the stairs to Tohma's suite.

As it turned out, Shachoo only meant to give him the video recording of their recent concert. "Thought you might want to show Yuki," he added.

He went glum at the mention of his lover's name and almost blurted out that they had just gotten into a non-verbal argument. He thought it might improve Yuki's mood if he saw the video—or so he hoped it would. It occurred to him then that his lover had been working really hard, and almost instantly forgave him for being mean the entire day.

His voice and stage presence had improved a lot, too, or so Tohma was saying. He hoped it would be enough to lighten up his lover's mood, for he wouldn't want to be exiled to the living room couch tonight with the images of that freaky movie reeling through his head.

So he ran—practically flew—back to the house, much too excited to show Yuki the video. Not even nearly getting hit by some expensive-looking car could slow him down.

He made it safely back, fortunately, and succeeded in buttering it up to Yuki enough to pull the writer off his novel to at least view a few minutes of his most successful concert—yet. He figured the concert would be good enough to keep Yuki glued to the newly-washed couch to the end.

And so it was the same scene as the previous night. Yuki sat on the couch and watched his lover pop the tape into the player before flopping contentedly beside him.

The video reeled to life. Yuki's heart skipped a bit. And poor Shuichi blanched.

The familiar black-and-white snippets accompanied by that creepy screeching sound lasted for less than a minute, but left them staring a whole minute more after it had ended and there was only static on the screen.

The video was damn familiar. Was freakin' damn familiar! Yuki was caught by it for a little while, but got most of his senses back just as the phone began ringing.

Shuichi, however, screamed one last time and fell limply on the carpet, wetting it and his pants in fright.

Yuki cursed under his breath. He felt a little weary,—no doubt—but decided to answer the phone anyway. If only to find out who had played this stupid prank on his lover.

He was half-expecting the same screeching sound on the other end, and was indignantly surprised to hear a familiar laughter.

"Cut the bullshit, Tohma!" he cried into the mouthpiece, to which his despicable brother-in-law just snorted and laughed some more.

"I just thought you two could use a little joke," the N-G president chortled.

Yuki looked down at his conked out lover and the wet carpet and seethed some more. He gripped the receiver tight, imagining he was doing the exact same thing to the guy on the other line. "I swear I'll get you for this!"

"Oh, yeah?" Tohma teased smugly. "And how much can you do just before I come crawling out of your TV screen?" He lowered his voice down to a creepy murmur and added, "Yuki Eiri, you'll get _laid_ in seven days—"

He cursed once again and banged the phone down, almost breaking the whole thing to dust.

He wondered how much it would cost to send that creepy brother-in-law of his to the moon.

**-end-**

**Note:** _Written for **55themes** livejournal: Theme #17 First Encounters_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
